The Vessel
by El Peruano 17
Summary: After the Lucifractor incident,the gang find out that there's more to the Lucifractor than they thought,espicially Ethan. Now Ethan is the vesel of the first fallen angel.Will Ethan's heart be able to stay strong when facing one full of hate and decietfulness or will our Ethan's heart be the one who's changed.Ethan/Sarah Benny/Erica Rory/Hannah Some chapters might be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Go,run!Now!" screamed Ethan, pushing Benny and Sarah towards the door with Jesse in tow. They burst through the first set of doors into a library. The exit was on the other side and they ran as fast as they could.

"There is no limit!" screamed Stern as the Lucifractors power was being absorbed."No limit!"

"_Fool."_

"The four of them ran as fast as they could through the library. Ethan felt something a cold chill runing up his spine and he knew what was coming. Violet energy pushed forward, scattering everyone across the library. Ethan felt his feet being lifted off the ground before crashing into one of the bookshelves and loosing consciousness.

Everything in the main chamber was silent. The broken pieces of the Luciractor lay smoking next to a pile of Stern's ashes. The smoke rising from the shatered Lucifractor started foming into a black orb-like shape and started hovering towards the library. Specifically to where the unconscious Ehan lay,under a fallen bookshelf. When the orb got to above him,it phased through the bookshelf and went into Ethan. A glowing mark started forming on his left fore arm.

"Benny...Benny, get up!" yelled Sarah wile she tried yo shake Benny awake. She's still confused about what happend to Stern and Jesse after the explosion. When she woke up she thought to herself,"What? How is it possible that i'm still alive. The Lucifractor should have killed me..." but she stopped those thoughts from going any further,"I'll ask Benny's grandma later,first I have to find Ethan and Benny."

"Huh,wha... what happend?" asked Benny as Sarah pulld him to his feet.

"Look, we can talk about the Lucifractor later. Right now we have to find Ethan." stated Sarah. The council building was surprisingly still standin,but all the bookshelves and furniture have been pushed to the ground becouse of the explosion.

While Benny and Sarah were looking for Ethan, Sarah saw a flash of light coming from underneath a toppled over. She ran over to the bookshelf,called Benny over,and lifted the bookshelf using her super strenght. Laying there was an unconscious Ethan but she wondered what that light was.

When Benny finally stopped tripping over the fallen books and got over to Sarah and Ethan's location he asked,"What happend?Is he alright."Sarah put her ear on Ethan's chest and sighed happily,"I can hear his heart beat. He's alive."she stated. She takes Ethan's phone from his pocket and tosses it to Benny."Text Ethan's parents. Tell them he's gonna be staying at your house for the weekend."she told him and he did as she commanded. When Benny finished Sarah grabbed his arm, as well as Ethan's, and flashed them to Grandma's.

Ethan found himself in a vast space where the sun shone brilliantly and the ground was white and silky as clouds."Where am I?Am I dead?" he asked himself.

"Father, I can't!"

Ethan turned to face the origin of the voice but what he saw took his breath away. He saw a huge,magnificent throne covered with intricate designs but the person seated could not be seen. Just a huge,blinding light rested on the throne and at the feet were four beautiful angels. While three stood to the side,bowing their heads,one was kneeling infront of the throne,looking directly at the light, all dressed in linen. The one kneeling spoke again.

"These humans are !"This time, Ethan cold see his featurs better. He had a slight tan with messy auburn hair and teal eyes. His features are free of imperfections.

As Sarah sat next to Ehan who is laying on Benny's bed, he was asking his grandma what was wrong with Ethan."I don't know,"she explained,"He's breathing alright but he isn't waking up". A day already past since the Lucifractor incident but Ethan is still not awake."None of my spells isn't unde any spell or trance. It's like he;s in a coma. All we can do is wait." she concluded.

What Ethan saw Lucifer doing to this woman made him sick. Lucifer put his palm on the womans chest and when he pulled back, a silky, whit, veil-like substance followed his hand, flowing and interlocking in itself."Her soul." Ethan guessed. Then, Lucifer put his other hand in her soul and it started contaminating it. Turning it from milky white to coal black. When the veil flowed back into her body she started changing. Her brown hair turned white, her eyes and skin turned as black as her soul and white marks appeared all over her body.

Sarah held Ethans hand as she sat next to the bed he was laying on. It's Sunday and Ethan hasn't woken up yet. She hasn't seen Rory or Erica at all and there's also Jesse to think about. He hasn't communicated with her at all since the Lucifractor fiasco but she isn't complainig." The farther away from him I am, the better."There was a knock on the door.

The door opend to reveal Benny."He hasn't woken up yet?" he asked Sarah.

"No" responded Sarah,equally dissapointed.

"Have you heard anything from Erica?" he asked, trying not to sound worried. It wasn't working.

" ...since when are you worried about Erica?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?I'm always worried about Erica.I mean...you guys. I'm always worried about you guys." He corrected himself.

"He has the Lucifractor"thought Ethan. He's looking at Michael and Lucifer after their battle. Lucifer is laying against a tree for support, cuts and bruses all over his body,and Michael is standing infront of him,Lucifractor in hand and sustaining damage as well.

"How low you have fallen,brother."stated Michael,"Stripping Lilith of her a...a demon out of that,Father has decided your fate."he stated. He held out the Lucifractor out towards Lucifer and shouted"_**Ese seald nunc Lucifer,Stella Matuna,accunulavit sigenacula confregi!"**_

"Be sealed now Lucifer,Morning Star,until the seals have broken."translated Ethan. Violet lightning from the Lucifractor strucked Lucifer and strted pulling him in. When lucier went into the Lucifractor a bright light shot out in every direction. Ethan closed his eyes until the lights subsided. When he opend them again, he was in a barren,silvery are and infront of him was the first fallen angel.

Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Sorry for taking so long to update. Being busy with school i didnt have time to update but since im on spring brake i thought i should update now. So please enjoy and review.**

"Gotta hide,gotta hide." Thought Ethan as he looked around the blank space he was in for something to cover behind."Damn he said to himself as he prepared for the worst.

"Hello,Ethan Morgan" greeted Lucifer.

"Huh?Oh,uh...hi? replied Ethan,confused by how Lucifer was acting."I thought he'd blown me into pieces by now." he thought.

"How was your trip?" asked Lucifer.

"My trip?" responded Ethan,confused.

"Into my memories, of course!" he answered,estatic."By the way,I also enjoyed watching your past all the times you tried to ask Sarah !"he laughed.

"Shut up!Alright, what is it you want?" asked Ethan.

"Right to the point,are we?" asked Lucifer."Well then, let me ask you this. What is **you** want?

"What?" replied Ethan,confused.

"Tell me what you want and i'll make it happen."answered Lucifer.

"How?"

"You let me worry about that."

"Anything I want?"

"Sarah can be cured,"he thought,"and we can be together. Benny can be a full fledged spell master. Erica can feed without anyone getting hurt. Rory can...be Vamire Ninja,I guess. But...

"No thanks."

"Great,then we ca...wait,what?"replied Lucifer."Why not?"

"Because if you make it happen, it wouldn't be the same I did it myself, would it." He said with a smile.

Lucifer laughed"Do you really think that is gonna fall in love with a week,nerdy,helpless twerp like you." He said,"Remember, I watched all your memories, like you have mine, and i've sen how she acts around you. The only reason she treats you different than Benny or Rory is becouse she believes you have a higher chance of helping her find the 's using you."

"That's not true."replied Ethan."If she didn't have feelings for me, she wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with me or put up being friends with me and Benny."said Ethan,but he sill wasn't 100 percent sure if what he said himself is true.

"Please. How many times has she insulted you and your friends every time you annoyed her. She wants someone normal. Come on Ethan, you aren't normal. My father chose you to be a prophet. Can't you see she'll never be yours."

"Your father?Prophet? I thought I was a Seer."asked Ethan.

"Yes, my father. You know...God. Anyway Seer,Prophet,fortune teller. Either way, you aren't it hurt knowing that Sarah will never love you?"

"Yea but..."

"Well, I can take the pain away. Just give me control of your body."

"What for?" asked Ethan,"And don't lie me."

"I have no reason to lie to you Ethan"said Lucifer," I need you to be the vessel so that I can either ask Micheal to join me or fight him and bring about the end" he said calmly.

"Of the world?!" screamed Ethan.

"Of course not."replied Lucifer."The Earth was the last perfect creation of my Father' ,i'll not bring the end of the Earth. I'll bring about the end of humanity."

"But why."asked Ethan.

"Becouse I loved him than anything. Then God created you and asked us to love you more than him and I said...

"Father,I can't. These humans are flawed,savages."said Ethan."Right?"

"Huh,so you were paying attention."acknowledged Lucifer,"So becouse of that, God had my brother lock me in the Cage,in the tell me,does the punishment fit the crime?Espicially since I was right."

"You're right." said Ethan.

"That's why I...wait,what?"asked Lucifer.

"I said your right. We are flawed. We,well me for sure,don't deserve God's love.I'm sorry for what I made you lose."

"Hmm"hummed Lucifer, noticing his chance,"So you agree to ..."

"But that doesn't mean we dont try to be better,to overcome our one day we'll be worthy of God's love. Hey, maybe we can even get you to like us. That would be a good day,wouldn't it. But right now my answer is no. See you later Lucy."said Ethan with a smirk. Then it all turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan shot up from the bed. He looked around and realised that he was in Benny's room. He ran his hand through his hair, wiped off his sweat from his forehead and looked around the room. He saw his phone on Benny's bedside table. He reached for it and called Hannah.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah. It's me, Ethan."

"Oh, Hey Ethan,"replied Hannah,"What's up?"

"Umm...I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Sure,what is it?" asked Hannah.

"Can you meet me at the library and help me do some research?"

"I would but the library is closed. It's Sunday."

"It's Sunday?!" said Ethan, surprise in his voice.

"Yea,is something wrong Ethan?"asked a worried Hannah.

"No,nothing's wrong."

"Well,if you're sure..."

"Yea, im sure. But can you maybe do some research at your house?"

"Sure. About what exactly?"

"Umm...Satan."

"Satan?"asked Hannah"Like...the devil?

"Yeah."answered Ethan.

"Umm...ok,I guess."

"Really?"asked Ethan.

'Yea but Ethan..."

"Alright,thanks a bunch Hannah. I owe you one. See you tomorrow." said Ethan before he hung up.

When he turned to put his phone back on the bedside table he saw Benny and Sarah at the door.

"E,you're awake" acknowledged Benny as he and Sarah ran over to Ethan's side.

"Hey Benny. Hi Sarah." greeted Ethan.

"Hey Ethan."said Sarah.

There was an awkward silence between them until Benny cut in."So Ethan,since when did you have Hannah's number?"

"Huh? Oh,we exchanged numbers after that "Evil Clone" incident. She said to call her if i needed anything or if either us us wanted to hang out."

"I bet she did." murmured Sarah,her voice filled with anger.

"Did you say something Sarah?" asked Ethan.

"No,nothing." replied Sarah.

Again the awkward silence filled the room until Benny spoke,"So you called Hannah to do some research...on the devil?"

"Yea. You heard,huh?"

"Yea but why?" asked Benny.

Ethan told Benny and Sarah about what he's seen an his talk with Lucifer. He left out the parts where Lucifer and him talked about Sarah.

"Alright,well that's weird."acknowledged Sarah.

"Yea it was. I'll ask Grandma about this."said Benny as he left the room, leaving Ethan and Sarah alone.

"Umm,Sarah?"

"Yes Ethan."

"I have to ask you something."

"Oh, is it?"

"I was wondering where we stand"

"Where we stand?"asked Sarah.

"Umm,yea. You know, if we're together or are we just friends..."

This caught Sarah off guard. Well she knew he was going to ask but she hoped it would be later. She was confused about her feelings for him. If it was love or a very,very deep friendship,but she knew she had to ask just one question for her to realise her feelings for him.

"Where do you want us to stand,Ethan?"asked Sarah.

Ethan didn't even have to think about his answer. He was about to say as a couple when every thing that Lucifer said ran through his head.

"_Do you really think that Sarah would fall in love with you?"_

"_She's using you to find the cure."_

"_She wants someone normal."_

"As friends." Answered Ethan.

His response caught Sarah off guard. It didn't make sense. She's noticed the way he looks at her kind brown eyes filled with love and affection. The way he always tried to help everyone the best he could,his kindness,his intelligence,his nerdy about him made her love him and him saying he just wants to stay friends was killing all she said was,"Ok."then she flashed out.

Benny came back up and saw that Sarah wasn't there so he asked Ethan"Where did Sarah go?"

"Because she had to go home," he guessed,"and so do I."He got out of bed and walked out the room. Benny stood there confused but regained his senses and ran to the living room before Ethan walked out the front door.

"Wait Ethan."called Benny. Ethan stopped and asked Benny what he wanted.

"Let me put on a masking spell so that your parents don't see your tattoo." he said, pointing at Ethan's looked and was surprised when he saw but he knew what it was.

"_Absconure_ _eam a panemtibus"_a blue light spread around Ethan forearm. Ethan could still see it so he guessed the spell was just supposed to hide the tattoo from his parents. He thanked Benny and went home to get ready for school the next day.

**AN:Sorry guys that I took so long to update.I was so busy with school that I havnt had the chance to. I tried my best on this chapter as I do with every other but im still sorry if it wasn't good.** **If some of u guys are devastated that Sarah and Ethan arent together don't worry, they will be. You guys just have to read and review so that I know u guys want more and I can keep going with the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan POV

Hot. That's the only way to describe these girls that are walking towards me while I'm at Sarah's locker with her. Normally i wouldn't think this because Sarah is the only girl i have eyes for but still this new found... lust? is making me think that,as Rory would say, they're babe-licious. There is something familiar about these 5 girls though. I have this feeling in my gut that tells me that i know them or at least seen them before.

The first has blond, wavy hair and light skinned wearing green sneakers, jeans and a white shirt. The second is a redhead with a beige skin color and wearing black heals, white jeans and a green blouse. The third is dark skinned and has black hair with highlights wearing dark blue jeans, heals and a green shirt. The fourth is a brunette and olive skin tone wearing brown boots,black jeans and a green shirt. The last girl has wavy caramel hair and is light skinned wearing jordans,booty shorts and a green shirt. Even though they each look different, they did have some things in 're wearing my favorite color, which is green, for some reason and that they're about Sarah's height but the most noticeable similarity between them are they're eyes. Their iris is black. It's so dark that I can't even see their they get closer i see all of them grinning and suddenly they start running towards me with their arms wide eyes go wide, I hear them call "Master!" but before they get any closer...

_**Flash**_

I'm at my locker with were talking until i started feeling a burning sensation in my back, where my shoulder blades are. I turn and see 3 people walking towards me. The one on the left was a tall,well built man with an olive skin tone and short,cropped brown hair. He was wearing black and gray jordans with black pants and a white V-neck. The man on the right has the same build and height of the other except he's dark skinned and has an edge up. He's wearing green converse, black jeans and a blue button up shirt. In the middle, leading them was this beautiful blond woman wearing a sleeveless black and white striped t-shirt with jeans and heals.

Just like with the girls from before, i feel like i know them from somewhere but i feel differently with these 3 than with the girls. I felt lust,in control, and powerful with the 5 girls but with these 3 i feel warm, graceful, and...regret? As they get closer i can see their eyes better but what i see surprises me. Their iris is white.

"What the..." i think but before i can finish my thought I realize the woman is now in front of me.

"Lucifer" she states with a smile.

_**Flash**_

I'm on the sidewalk in front of my house at night. The lights are off. Either everyone is out or we're all asleep. Before I can think of anything else I see a cloaked figure appear next to me, facing my house. He stretches out his hand,palm out, toward my house.

"_Dissilunt" _I hear him chant, suddenly a ball of fire appears in his hand. It lights up his face enough who it is and my eyes go wide with surprise."Stern" I realize. I see there's something different about him. His eyes are all black except for his iris which is gold. He starts smiles a ferocious smile and before i can think anything else, the fireball heads for my house. Before I can say anything my house gets consumed by fire. I hear screaming from inside. They're from my mom and dad. I run towards them but before i can reach the front door...

_**Flash**_

I don't see a thing. It's all dark but I do hear something. It sounds deep,rough,and wet,like a wild animal breathing. I'm trembling from fear for some reason. "Why am i trembling," I ask myself,"there isn't anything to be afraid of.". Suddenly I hear a thundering roar. It shakes me up so bad i fall to my another one others start. I cover my ears but i can still hear them.

"Stop" I manage to roars are doing something to me. I'm starting to tremble because of the cold that started to to take over me out of nowhere. I would wrap my arms around me but if i did that the roars would get louder. As quick as it came, the roars stopped. I take a deep breath, not realizing that I've been holding my breath. I take in the precious moments of silence until i start hearing something. It's not a roar but a laugh. It's a crazy,evil,sadistic laugh. Before I can figure out where i heard this laugh before...

_**Flash**_

I'm facing the sky. Air is hitting my back. Drops of water is hitting my face. It's raining and I'm falling. In the corner of my eyes i see clumps of feathers. They're wings. Bright, gold wings that remind me of the morning sky. My vision starts getting blurry. As i close my eyes I hear someone screaming.

"ETHAN!" I know that voice. It's...

I shoot up from my bed,drenched in sweat. I let out short breaths while im shivering. Not from the cold but from fear. I run my hand through my sweaty hair.

"What is that I just saw?" i asked my myself.

"I think you know."

"Who said that?" I asked. I look around my room but nobody's there.

"Who do you think?" I know that voice.

"Lucifer?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Phew" I sigh in relief. Everything is quiet until I spoke. "Hey, Lucifer?"

"What." he grumbled.

"Do you know what it was that i saw?"

"It was the future, you idiot. I thought you knew what you could see it."

"I know i can but I've only seen them when I'm awake and They were never that clear."

"It must be me."

"Why do you say that?"

"My must be magnifying you're powers."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Not if you don't know how to control it. If you use too much you're soul would burn up."

"Oh"

"Well,that would be good for me. If you die die your soul would leave your body and then I'll be able to use it."

"Hehe,you're not gonna give up,are you?"

"Not anytime soon"

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yea because all I have to do is be patient with you until I get you to change."

"No,that's not..."

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening..." I sang.

"Hey,stop that" he said but i kept going and so did he,trying to get me to stop. By the time i showered,changed,ate breakfast and got to school i almost forgot about my visions. But I would be reminded of them soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

. **AN:Hey guys,I'm back and out with a new chapter. I plan on updating this story a lot while i'm on summer break but i have to do a lot of volunteer work so I want to apologize now if I make any of you guys or gals wait too long for a new chapter. Anyway please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Ethan's POV

Today was not a good day. I was thinking about how a Sarah acted today while I was putting my stuff in my locker. Every time I caught her eye in the hallway she would look somewhere else and would walk the other way. Pretty sure she's avoiding me. In Calculus, instead of asking me for help like she always does she goes over to Kurt "the Hurt" Lockner. The only reason he got into this class was by cheating. On my test too! Anyway, I swear she was trying to make me jealous but then I would ask myself why she would want to make weak, nerd like me jealous and thinking that got me even depressed which just made my head hurt. I slammed my locker closed in frustration and started heading to the cafeteria.

"Ethan!" called a voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Hannah running towards me with a small stack of papers in her arms. I turn around and start walking towards her but when she gets close she slips. I wrap my arm around her waist before she falls to the floor and,on instinct, pulled her close to me.

"You okay?" I ask her,looking her deep in the eyes. I see her face go red. Why is she blushing?

"Yea. Umm...Ethan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you,uh...let me go?"she her go? I then realise our situation. I have my arm around her waist,our faces close to each others and I can feel her breasts on my chest through the papers. Good thing the hallway is empty or someone might get the wrong idea.

"Oh,i'm sorry." I said,quickly unwrapping my arm from her waist and taking a few steps back.

"It's ok" she replied,while looking at the floor.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while until i asked,"So,uh...what did you need?"

She looked up and replied,"It's just that I did the research you asked me to do."

"In one night?" I asked,"Wow you're good."

"Thanks" she replied with a smile.

"So what did you find?"

"Well actually I was thinking if we could talk about it in the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Oh yea that's okay." and with that we made our way to the cafeteria. I opened the doors for her and when she walked in I followed. I saw Benny sitting in our usual table except for Sarah,Rory and Erica. I guess Rory and Erica are still missing.

"Ethan, i'm going to get my lunch. Can you meet me at the table over there?" she asked,pointing at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Yeah,ok. Just let me talk to Benny for a sec."

"Sure." she replied,then she walked towards the lunch line while I walked over to Benny.

"Dude,why are you with Hannah?" he asked when I reached him.

"She's going to tell me what she found on Lucifer." I answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you asked her to do some research."

"How could you forget? I just told you yester..."I heard the doors of the cafeteria open and I turned to see who it was. It was Sarah...with Kurt "The Hurt" Lockner's arm around her waist. They were smiling and laughing as they made their way towards us. I clenched my fist in anger.

"I gotta go Benny."

"Hey E wait" Benny called but I didn't listen. I just walked over to the table where Hannah told me to meet her. I sat down and put my head on the table,looking over at Sarah. She walked over to Benny's table with Kurt and sat down. Sarah and Kurt kept flirting while Benny had his head propped on his elbow, looking bored. Maybe I should've stayed and kept him company. Suddenly,Kurt got up and headed for the lunch line for some reason. Sarah was watching him go and when he got to the lunch line she turned to is Sarah talking to Benny abou...

"Hey Ethan." greeted Hannah as she sat down next to me."Sorry if I took long. The line is so long today."

"It's alright." I assured her."So about what you found?"

"Yeah,here" she said as she handed me the papers."Why don't you look over them while I eats my lunch."

"Okay."I agreed. I skimmed over a few of them and they pretty much said the same thing. Lucifer was cast out of Heaven but for different reasons. A few said he was cast out because he wanted to be God and others said that he wanted to rule on his own and not follow were also a picture of a red,furry legged, horned demon with a trident. There was one of a man with curly horns and goat legs but he didn't look devilish at all. The other picture of an angel with the mark I have on my arm. The last one was of a sign. It was of two circle outlines and a star inside the star was the head of goat.

"Done. So Ethan,do you want me to explain or do you get it?"asked Hannah.

"Wow Hannah,that was quick. The only other person i've seen that can eat that fast is Rory."

"Really?'she asked and she said,"Well why don't you tell him I would love to have a eating contest with him to see who's the fastest?"

"I think he would like that." I said.

"Really?" she asked,her cheeks getting is she blushing. Wait,does she...

"You like Rory?" I asked. Right after I asked she put her forefinger on my lips and shushed me.

"Don't tell anybody, ."she a second, I didn't see Hannah as the student council president or even my friend. Just a person with a crush that she would like to keep secret. Like I used to be. I took her finger off my lips and held her hands in mine and promised her,"I won't tell a soul." She took her hands out of mine and thanked me,with her blush being a bit more noticeable now.

"So Ethan,ready for my explanation?" she asked.

"Yeah,take it away."

"Alright, so I didn't know how you already know so i'll start from the beginning. Before God created the Earth,he already created his angels,though he created 4 angel before any others. Michael,Gabrielle,Lucifer, and Uriel. They are known as the Archangels,the oldest,wisest, and most powerful."

"_Don't forget handsome." interrupted Lucifer._

"_Shhh"_

"It was said that Lucifer was the most beautiful and powerful of all of them." said Hannah.

"_Told you so."_

"_Shut it."_

"He was the one that loved God the most and I think that's why he rebelled. Even though it doesn't say that anywhere I think so because he didn't rebel against God before. It was only after God told his angels to love us more than himself that he rebelled,bringing 1/3 of the angels with it says that when Lucifer fell he corrupted Adam's first wife,Lillith, soul and made her the first demon. Because of that,God had the oldest,Michael, seal Lucifer and send him to Hell."

"_But you weren't in Hell. You here,on Earth,in the Lucifractor." I told Lucifer._

"_Oh I was in Hell. How else would I run it. The Lucifracter was...let's say the gate that was my only way out. But gates have bars have bars,from which my power slipped through. That's the power that Stern used and that got him wanted to absorb me put he couldn't so I absorbed him instead. Like I told you before Ethan,use my power too much and you'll end up like Stern._

I that I know what happened to Stern, I'm more cautious of using Lucy's they are.

"So Hannah,"I asked,trying to get my mind somewhere else,"what are these pictures?"

"Oh well these are to explain to you why some people see Lucifer as a little horned already know that Lucifer was an angel,right?"I nodded."Well the church back then in Greek times wanted people to stop worshipping Pan,god of the wild, so they stopped saying that Lucifer was sealed and kept him here on Earth and modeled Lucifer a different way." She put the picture of the demon and the goat legged man next to each other."See the similarities. Pan had horns so they gave the new Lucifer horns. Pan and his followers,satyrs, had goat legs so they gave Lucifer goat legs."

"_Wow" I said,"Lucifer,I didn't know how bad we humans made you seem. I can see why you don't like 're not half bad now that I know a bit more about you. But still, I'm sorry."_

"_Well,"said Lucifer,"maybe not all of you humans are that bad. Including this girl." I smiled at that. _

"Also there's this,Ethan." said Hannah.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I also found something interesting. Some people believe that Lucifer and Satan are the same person but I think otherwise.'Satan' and 'Devil' mean the same thing, 'The opposer' or 'slanderer' and 'accuser' in greek. Satan is also known as 'Chief Demon' so it means that Satan isn't a person but a title and is the one who will bring upon the ,'Lucifer' means 'shining one' and 'morningstar' in greek. Even their sigils,or ren as they called it in Egypt, are different. The ren is someone's 'true name',their identity. The ren and sigils are the same in a way that everyone has their own except that instead of words,they're example,even someone is called by different names, if they have the same sigils that's how you'll know they are 1 being So if 2 beings have different have different sigils, that means that they are separate beings,like Lucifer and ."she put the picture of the angel with the sign I have on my arm and the sign with the goat next to each other,"They're different. This one,"she said,pointing at the sign with the angel,"is the sigil of Lucifer and this one," she said,now pointing at the sign with the goat,"is the sigil of of Satan. Their sigils appear on their vessel but the vessel has to be compatible with the being that enters their body. One of their ancestors must have made a pact with that being or else they couldn't be their vessel."

"_So someone of my family made a pact with you?" I asked Lucifer._

"_Yup."he answered._

"_Well who was it?"_

"_Ethan, remember that right after I made Lillith a demon, I was sealed and she's the oly human I interacted with so it's there's only one person that could be."said Lucifer and the gears in my brain started turning._

"_Lillith?!" I said." I'm related to a demon?!"_

"_Half demon actually,"Lucifer corrected me,"You see,Lillith was pregnant with Adam's child so when I turned Lillith into a demon so did half of the kid's DNA. I made a contract with Lillith so that when the kid was born, he would be my vessel but I was sealed before he could be."_

"_And you didn't think to tell me this?" I asked._

"_I thought you would figure it out when I told you Stern couldn't take me into his body and you realizing that you could and with your friend here talking about vessels I knew she would bring up the contract."_

"_Alright," I sighed,too shocked about what i found out to argue._

"And this,"said Hannah,pointing at the sigil with the goat," is Satan's sigil. It's said to appear on the one that is supposed to bring the 's all I've been able to find."

"Thanks Hannah. I really..."

_**BRIING,BRIING,BRIING**_

The lunch bell is went by quicker than I thought it would.I guess it's time to go to class.

"Here,"said Hannah,giving me the papers.

"Thanks," I told her,"I'll put in a good word for you the next time I see Rory."

"Thanks "

""Bye" I said and we headed to our own classes.

**AN:Sorry if this chapter was boring. I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting. Until then,please don't forget to review **


End file.
